


Super Heroines? Nah, super Sluts sounds better.

by Winter_Witch



Series: The Man and his toys [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Cages, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Face huggers, Gags, Gang Rape, Girls in Chains, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Multi, No one under 18!, Rape, Rope tied, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Slime, Slime bondage, Slime rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Straight jackets, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Wax Play, Yeah this is really just filthy disgusting porn, breast pumping, super bimbos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: One man's mission to abduct all super Heroines and turn them into his personal slaves. And one thing's for sure, he's going to have fun doing it!Warning! This is porn. This is rape, if that triggers you or you are under 18 do not read this.





	1. Prolouge

Miles outside of new York city, there was an old bomb bunker.

It was large, underground and with some fixing up it would be perfect for what the man had in mind.

The man had bought the bunker from the united states under the pretense of turning it into a war safe house.

And in some ways he did. 

You see this man had a plan.

He turned the upper level into A living area for himself and his pets, once he had them trained of course, but he turned the lower levels into the perfect place to train and torture his new pets.

Of course before he could do any of that he had to... Acquire his pets. 

You see this man wasn't going to get dogs. 

He was going to kidnap the worlds most popular heroines and turn them into nothing but whimpering and sniveling cunts.

He'd even acquired golden kryptonite bonds and toys to keep super girl nice and helpless.

He'd gotten a collar that would keep Rouge's powers from hurting him.

He was going to train them so well...

He got hard just thinking about it.

He just needed to figure out witch one to get first.

 

* * *

Who would you like to see our man kidnap first? Let me know in the comments so I can write chapter 2!


	2. #1 Demon Whore/Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our man get's his first pet.

Raven sighed as she walked around new York, she pulled her cloak around her, simply feeling she was being watched.

She shivered and looked around, spotting no one in the rainy streets.

She was wondering around a darker part of the city, looking for any crimes, seeing as the other Titians were being insufferable.

Little did she know that the person watching her had big, big plans for her.

She gasped as what looked like an old can landed next to her.

She rolled her eyes, thinking it was just something someone had thrown out.

Until it started to spew out a thick billowing gas.

She gasped and tried to fly up, above the gas but it was to late, she'd inhaled the fumes and was becoming dizzy.

She collapsed to the ground with a thud and whimpered as she found herself unable to use her powers.

A van pulled up and our man steps out, a cloth mask covering his mouth he chuckled, seeing the beautiful half demon laying on the ground, practically paralyzed.

"It's alright gorgeous, it'll wear off in a few hours, long enough for me to make you helpless and reduce you to a whimpering whore," he chuckled, discarding her cloak and belt before tossing her over his shoulder.

She whined, trying to protest as he carried her over to the van, stroking her slit through her suit as he went.

He sat her in the back of the van, closing them both inside before he stripped her down, ignoring her whimpers of protest.

"You know I had quite the time finding something I could use to keep you from using your powers on me Raven, but no matter," he said and Raven's eyes widened as he pulled out a pair of silver cuff bracelets that he locked on her wrists with a pad lock.

She whined as she felt her power and strength left her.

"Now, let's get you tied up nice and tight," he cooed, pinching and rolling her nipple. 

He rolled her over and fitted her with a tight leather arm-binder, lacing it up very tight and she only just managed to squirm as he bound her.

He pulled out several leather straps and first tied her feet together with one then bound her just above her knees, restricting her leg movement.

She grunted and writhed as he bent her over his lap, the drug starting to wear off.

"Don't touch me," she growled as he picked up a large butt plug and dildo. he smacked her ass hard.

"Whores don't tell the master what to do," he growled back, slipping a single digit up her tight back entrance. she whined as she tied to squirm away.

"That's it, deep down you know you crave this, crave to be owned, bred," he cooed.

"Your crazy," she gasped in pain as he added a second finger.

"Quiet or you'll be punished. Don't worry, I'll have you trained up soon enough and you'll have plenty of whores to keep you company," he chuckled and she screamed as he forced the plug in her ass with no lube. She stayed still as it settled into place and he gave her ass a nice smack.

"I always loved your ass. Never can see it cause of that stupid cloak but now..." he grinned. 

"Pervert, when I get out of this I'll-Oh..." she trailed off as he pushed the dildo up inside her.

"Oh but that's the thing, your never getting out of this, he said, tracing her clit and making her whimper.

"Your a woman, deep down a weak creature that needs to be owned and dominated. You crave it secretly, and don't bother denying it, your soaked already," he said, taping the remote to a vibrator to her leg and placing it right on her clit.

He picked up a chastity belt and locked it around her waist, pleased with his work.

She cried out as he turned the vibrator on, torturing her already.

"You'll make such a good slave," he cooed.

"I-I'll n-never," she groaned and he chuckled.

She gasped as her body betrayed her and she bucked her hips.

"Oh yes you will he said and she whined as he tightened clamps on her pert nipples. Then a huge purple dildo gag.

"Got this just for you sweetie he said, jerking her hair back and shoving the dick shaped packing in her mouth, it was so big it made her cheeks bulge. 

Her cry's of ecstasy and outrage were reduced to quiet whimpers as he tightened the gag around her head, then gathering her hair into a tight bun and tying it back, then picking up a latex hood.

She groaned as he pulled it over her head and cutting off her vision and making it even harder to breath. 

"Shh, that's it, be a good super slut," he cooed, smacking her breast as she whined and squirmed in darkness. 

He smirked the whole way back to the bunker.


	3. The bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon whore comes to her new home.

 He parked the van in the garage and got out, walking around and he opened the back of the van.

He grinned at the sight that awaited him, his new pet was whimpering and squirming in a pool of her own cum.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying her downstairs where he had her new bed waiting

As in her pet cage.

He carried her down and laid her on the table, taking the chastity belt off and taking her dildo out. 

He groaned as she squirmed she brushed his cock.

She yelped around the gag as he bent her over the table and shoved his cock in her soaked cunt.

"Oh demon whore you feel so good, so tight, so good on master's cock, gonna get you trained so well and soon you won't want anything but master's cock," he said and she whined and squirmed in protest as he fucked her, palming her ass.

Her rubber mask started to fill up with drool and humiliated tears as he fucked her, her petite but firm body bouncing with every thrust of his cock. She screamed as she orgasm and he pulled out squirting her with cum.

"That's it, good girl," he said, taking her hood off and seeing the tears streaming down her face. He took out the gag and forced her to drink some water.

"Got to keep my pets hydrated," he chuckled as she gasped around her sobs.

"I'll never be your slave," she spat defiantly.

"Oh really?" let's see how you feel after a few days of torture with no Cumming," he chuckled, forcing a ball gag in her mouth.

 She whined as he carried her over to a cage made for a dog.

He put her in and shackled her into position with her ass up in the air, squirming as she struggled uselessly.

He put her vibrator away and pulled a machine over to her.

"This machine is going to fuck you until I've decided you've been punished enough, and don't worry, you will not be allowed to orgasm," he said, just barely positioning the head of a rubber dildo at her open cunt.

She whined around her gag and pulled at the strong metal shackling her to the floor.

"I'll come back later to give you food and water, have fun sweetie," he laughed, landing a firm blow on her ass as he locked her cage and she whimpered and moaned when he turned the machine on, it fucked her.

He put a pair of headphones over her ears in a monotone voice that repeated over and over degrading words like slut, whore, useless pet.

"Now, who to get next?" he wondered, watching the machine fuck his demon whore.


	4. Darcy Lewis and Dr. Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may not be a super hero, but she's got a nice rack.

Darcy smiled as she and Jane walked around, she and Jane had gone out to get some lunch not far from the tower.

Leaving their phones in the lab, seeing as they would only be a few minutes but...

They got lost.

And with no way to call Thor or anyone, the only option they had left was to ask for directions.

So, not trusting the neighborhood they walked over to a place together.

A guy was sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned store, leaning on his van.

"This place has been abandoned for a while, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're lost if you must know and if it's abandoned, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked, not meaning to snap but she did.

Jane elbowed her in the side as if to reprimand her.

"I own the lot," the guy said, amused. 

"Oh... That makes more since," Darcy said, keeping a firm hold on her Taser in her pocket.

The man chuckled.

"Are you seriously lost? If you want I could give you a ride to wherever you need to be," he offered.

"Thanks but-" Darcy started but Jane interrupted her.

"That would be great," Jane said. Darcy glared at Jane as if to say: What are you doing!?

Jane gave her a look back that said: What's the worst that could happen. 

Darcy rolled her eyes and got in the back of the van with Jane.

"So, where to ladies?" the man asked, a smirk on his face.

He had no intention of delivering Dr. Foster or her sexy assistant back to stark tower.

"Stark tower please," Jane said pleasantly. He drove off and when the ride started to take longer than it should even Jane grew uncomfortable.

That discomfort only grew when their driver locked them in the back and turned to face them through the tiny window into the front.

"My apologies ladies but it would seem you'll be a bit late getting back to work, as I, your not going back to Stark Tower," he said.

Before Darcy could reach for her Taser he snatched it and turned it on her, tasering her, and then Jane until they fell.

He came back and quickly bound them with simple rope, planning to do more once he had them both secure.

Darcy moaned as he pulled her into his lap, his erection rubbing against her clothed pussy. 

Like with Demon whore, he laced Darcy up in a tight arm binder before cutting her clothes off and leaving her completely bare before him.

Darcy whimpered, she and Loki had role played kidnapping before but this was her first actual kidnapping.

She was dripping with arousal already and he found this hilarious.

"Oh your just a dirty slut aren't you," he laughed as Jane began to wake up. Jane moaned and tugged at her bindings.

The man picked up Darcy's ruined underwear and stuffed it in Jane's mouth, making her whine in disgust.

"You'll be quiet, both of you or the other get's punished," he warned. They both hesitated but nodded with understanding.

The man when back to his binding of Darcy who whined in protest at being touched as he pinched and teased her nipples.

He then used leather straps to put her in a tight frog tie, tying a simple rope around her waist and giving her a tight crotch tie that fit snuggly in her slit, making her whined and squirm with discomfort.

Then her moved over to Jane, concentrated on getting them both tied up nice and tight.

Darcy took this opportunity to look around there was a bar hanging from the ceiling of the van. Jane yelped as he bound her feet to the bar, then her hands so she was dangling from the ceiling.

The man swiftly sliced Jane's clothes off, leaving her also bear. 

He rolled his eyes as she tried to plead with him for their freedom.

"Shut the fuck up, neither of you are going anywhere, and by the end of this all you'll be able to think about is having masters cock buried deep in your tight little pussies," he growled.

Buckling a ball gag tightly in Jane's mouth before picking up Jane's underwear and stuffing them in Darcy's mouth, then adding a ball gag to her overly full mouth. Then he tied Darcy's arms to the bar in a strapdo.

"There, now that your both secure and quiet master can give his pets some toys," he cooed mockingly, looping rope around Jane's leg to hold a vibrator in place.

Jane whined and squirmed as the vibrator teased her clit, making her sway back and forth on the bar as the man pushed a dildo up inside Darcy's dripping cunt.

Darcy moaned as he teased her, thrusting the dildo a couple times to mock her.

He picked up two of the latex hoods, pulling them down over his captive's faces to cut off vision

"That's it good girls, now be good on the drive to your new home and master will give you his cock," he chuckled smacking Darcy's pussy causing her to let lose a roar of outrage and ecstasy.

He got back in the driver's seat, leaving his latest pets to suffer in their arousal.


	5. Science Sluts meet Demon whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane see their new home

The man felt good as he pulled into the garage.

He whistled to himself as he walked around, grabbing his newly acquired science sluts.

He tossed one over each shoulder and made his way downstairs where he could hear his demon whore whimpering and begging for release.

"Science sluts, meet your new sister, Demon whore. Demon whore used to be a super hero but now she's nothing but a dripping cunt," he mocked as his two new captives whined and squirmed. 

Raven sobbed around her gag, desperate to cum.

"Shut the fuck up Demon whore, you'll get your turn," he said as he picked up Jane who writhed violently.

He took the vibrator away and untied her legs. 

Jane moaned as he put her on top of a saddle, a huge black dildo sticking straight up out of the middle, filling Jane's tight little cunt to the brim.

He chuckled as he locked her ankles in shackles, leaving her gagged and blindfolded.

"Wow Dr. Whore, I didn't think you were such a dirty slut, clearly I was wrong, you just wanna have a nice big cock in your tiny pussy, don't you," he laughed, smacking her ass.

Jane yelped and jumped, squirming on the cock.

He chuckled, turning back to Darcy who had cum all over the table.

He laughed with glee.

"Now, science slut, I do believe master promised you his cock," he said, walking over and pulling out the dildo. 

Darcy moaned lustily as he pulled it out, ready to give herself to him completely if it meant she got to orgasm over and over.

"See Demon whore, Dr. Whore, Science slut is the perfect example of a good girl, just wants master to fuck her over and over,"  he laughed as he massaged Darcy's breasts roughly before shoving his cock up inside her.

"Oh I'm not going to kill any of you. I'm going to break your spirits, make you submissive little whores all for my taking," he moaned as he fucked Darcy into the table.

She screamed and rolled her hips, trying to get off.

"That's a good girl," he said as he hit her g-spot and she came again with a high keen. 

He came just after and carried Darcy to the tiny cell in the wall, it was smaller than a car trunk and he only just managed to squeeze her in, locking it with another pad lock.

"Now, Demon whore, it's been three days with no orgasm, have you learned your lesson?" he mocked Raven who sobbed.

He took out her gag. "What have you learned?' he mocked and she sniffled.

"I-I serve master a-and only master I-I don't belong t-to myself, I a-am a useless pet, please let me cum," she blubbered.

He took Jane's vibrator and tortured her swollen pussy a moment longer before allowing her to cum.

"No that's a good girl, good demon whore," he cooed, regagging her and taking her out of the tiny cage and pulling the machine away from her.

He carried her over to the wall where Darcy was struggling to stay conscious and he opened another cell, tucking Raven inside.

"Now Dr. Whore you can cum when you learn to behave like your sisters," he said, and Jane moaned around her to large gag.

Darcy put her gag to the pet's water bottle hanging from her cage door and drank thirstily. 

She was a pet now.

She was helpless.

There was nothing she could do.

Jane whimpered and whined as the man left, locking the door from his side.


	6. Training Darcy and Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Raven are allowed to explore the bunker as part of their training.

 Days later Darcy moaned as she heard a key turn in a lock as her new owner strode in, walking over to Jane.

"Hmm, still not ready to give up Dr. Whore?" He chuckled and she heard Jane whine pleadingly.

"Nope, your not going anywhere," he said and she heard him walk towards her and the other woman he referred to as Demon whore.

Darcy whined and pressed herself against the bars of her cell, longing to get out and stretch.

"Now, science Slut, Demon whore, you've been such good girls I've decided to give you a treat," he said and Darcy perked up, moaning around her gag eagerly.

"Now don't get to excited, this is part of your training," he said and unlocked Raven's cell and lifting her out gently.

She moaned through her own gag and pressed herself against her master, eager to please like a good girl.

"No Demon Whore, no cock right now, later on if your good for training master will give you both a good fuck," he reassured her as he led her over to the table and setting her down.

He untied her feet and legs before lacing her up in toe heels that were attached with a shot chain that would make it impossible for her to run away.

She moaned as he walked over to Darcy's cell and pulled her out as well.

"If your good girls master will get you beds to sleep in your cells," he cooed as Darcy as well pressed up against him as if to show how flushed and eager to please she was. 

What they didn't know was he'd been drugging all the water they drank to make them nice and horny all the time. 

The man took off Darcy's hood and Raven's blindfold Before putting collars on both of them.

"If you run away, these collars will electrocute you to just at the point of death and I will be able to find you. If you try to remove your collar you will be shocked," he said firmly.

You see the key to training good sluts is making sure they associate pain with punishment and orgasms or cock with reward.

They both nodded and He put a matching pair of toe heels on Darcy who squealed, delighted.

He chuckled and Brushed out Raven and Darcy's hair before putting leashes on them and leading them out.

He showed them where they were and weren't allowed to go.

When they reached the kitchen, he bent Raven over the table and said "stay, and you'll get a treat."

He then took off Darcy's gag and kissed her, making her whimper.

"Be nice and quiet now," he said, helping her down onto her knees just behind raven and nudging Darcy towards Raven's waiting cunt.

"Make her feel good," he said and Darcy smirked and Raven squealed around her gag as Darcy started licking and sucking on her cunt hungrily. 

She whined and squirmed back on Darcy's mouth, eager to cum.

Darcy smirked, knowing she was doing good as master reached down to play with her nipples.

"Now before long I'm going to bring home more super sluts and it's your job to help me train them but remember, you are mine. You are nothing but useless pets," he said.

"Yes Master," Darcy said obediently , keeping her face buried in Raven's dripping heat.

Raven moaned something that sounded like an affirmative around her gag. 

Raven moaned lewdly as she came all over Darcy's face.

"That's it, be a good girl and lick Demon whore clean," the man urged his pretty brunette whore.

Eager to please, Darcy did as told and licked every bit of cum off of Raven.

"Now Demon whore, I' going to put this on you and your going to make Science slut cum twice," he said, holding up a strap on.

Raven nodded as he fixed it around her waist and then bent an excited Darcy over the table. 

He put Darcy's ball gag back in her mouth and she moaned.

Bound and gaged, Raven struggled to position the rubber cock at Darcy's entrance until Master reached around and placed it just where it needed tp be and Darcy screamed around her gag as Raven plunged into her cunt.\

Darcy wined and squirmed as Raven fucked her.

Master watched from a kitchen chair, stroking the glistening head of his cock as he watched his pets fuck.

Darcy moaned as she came for the first time but Raven kept going, building Darcy up to her second climax quickly.

Darcy went Limp as Raven made her cum a second time then pulled out.

"Good girls, what do you say we go get Dr. Foster and show her how fun being a good girl can be," he said, tucking his cock back into his underwear and standing.

Both Raven and Darcy moaned erotically at the thought. 

He chuckled, taking their leases and leading them back to the room where Jane was whining and squirming on her horse, cum running down the saddle.

"Shh, Dr. Whore, you see Science slut and Demon whore are here to show you how fun being a good girl can be," he cooed, lifting her off the horse, cum rushing out as the head of the dildo was pulled out of her. 

Jane moaned pathetically, to tired to resist as he put the strap on on Darcy and had Darcy fuck her boss mercilessly over and over again.

The man took out Jane's gad, removing Darcy's slobber soaked panties from her mouth.

"No there, don't you like being a good girl?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she whined.

"Good girl," be cooed, letting her drink as much water as she wanted before re-gagging her. One at a time het walked over to the cells and placed fluffy dog beds in the cells.

"Good girls are rewarded, bad girls are punished," he said firmly. 

One at a time, starting with Raven he took off her toe heels, tightened her arm binder, cleaned her with a baby wipe, fed her a sandwich, let her drink water, got her a clean gag and tucked her into her cell.

Darcy had to admit, the tiny cells were much more snug when you had a soft place to sleep.


	7. Starfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire investigates the case of the missing Raven and finds herself in the same situation.

Starfire suspiciously looked around the place where her friend Raven had last been seen.

Raven had been missing for days and the beautiful Tamiranian princess was worried.

She sighed and looked around, looking for any clues.

The princess gasped when she spotted Raven's Cloak and jeweled belt laying discarded in an alley. 

She ran over, her pink hair flying in all directions.

"Raven, where have you gone to?" the beautiful woman whispered, clutching her friend's garments in her hands as tears spilt down her face.

"She's safe, I assure you, I can take you to her if you like," she heard and her head snapped up to see a man.

"There was someone after her and she was forced to go into hiding but I promise you she's safe," the man said as Starfire stood, cautiously.

"Take me to her," Starfire ordered.

"Alright, if you'll just follow me I'll take you to where she's staying," he said, leading her to a van.

She was just about to get in the passenger seat when something hard came down on the back of her head with a crack.

The man chuckled, walking over to the now unconscious princess.

"You wanted to find the demon whore? Oh you'll find her," he mocked, picking her up and putting her in the back of the van. He started by picking up what looked like a blindfold made of a metal mesh.

"Do you know how hard it was to find antimantium to make a blindfold with? But whatever, so long as you can't use those eye lasers," he said, securing the metal around his new captive's head.

She groaned as she started to wake and tried to struggle. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down before she could land a blow on him.

"Release me!" she ordered.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you wanted to find your friend princess, now your going to join her," he said, and Starfire yelped as he yanked her arms behind her back and tied them tightly.

Starfire groaned in discomfort but then yelped as the man rubbed her clothed pussy.

She tried to kick him. He chuckled.

"Release me or face the consequences!" She howled with rage.

"Hush now princess, by the end of this you'll be just like your friend, stuffed with Master's cock," he chuckled.

"Why I- Ow!" Starfire squeaked as the man laced her arms up in a arm binder, almost three times as tight as Raven's had been.

"See, that's it," he chuckled and Starfire moaned as she felt her powers leave her.

"Without your strength or you laser beams your just a helpless whore for my taking, aren't you princess," he mocked.

Starfire whined and squirmed as he cut her uniform away, leaving her flawless orange tinted skin bear. She gasped as suddenly his mouth locked on one of her breasts, sucking hungrily.

"Raven always had the better ass but you've got the best breasts other than Power girl of course he complemented, and she yelped and whined as he bit down on her nipple.

"P-Please let me go," she tried to plead but he smacked her through the face.

"You'll learn just like the others, pets don't tell master what to do," he growled grabbing her legs and tying them to her already bound arms in a strict hog tie.

He leaned back a moment to watch her struggle before reaching for a gag he'd gotten just for her.

A nice bright pink extra large dildo gag.

"Please stop, let me g-Mmph!"  Starfire tried to plead but he cut her off, pushing the gag in her mouth so that her cheeks bulged with the size of the huge rubber cock in her mouth.

"Suck on that and maybe master will let you eat the real thing later," he chuckled, smacking her ass.

He finished buckling it and went over to the crate strapped to the back of the passenger seat.

"Mmph," Starfire whined and squirmed., hoping he would just leave her be but no suck luck.

He returned and bent her over his lap, she heard a buzzing noise and squealed as a vibrator stroked her pussy. 

She tried to squirm away but her held her firmly in place, turning the vibrations strength up, making her moan against her will and squirm against the vibrator.

Just as she was about to cum he took it away and she let loose a cry of outrage that choked off into a pleased moan as he filled her up with a huge pink dildo.

"Mmm," she moaned around the cock shaped gag in her mouth as he began filling all her fuck holes to the brim.

"Now this is going to sting princess," he mocked and she screamed in pain as he began pressing a bright green dildo into her ass with just lube on it. 

He chuckled once he had all of her orifices over stuffed he replaced her bright purple panties and watched her struggle, palming his cock that was trapped in it's denim confines.

Oh he was going to have fun breaking this one in.


	8. Starfire's wax Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire tries to escape and gets what's coming to her.

Starfire whined and moaned, squirming and struggling was no use, calling for held would do nothing.

And every time she tried to struggle, one of the dildos would hit a spot that made her see stars.

She gasped, thrilled, she'd managed to break the handcuffs that were connecting her hands and feet so she was no longer in a strict hog tie position. 

She tried to cry out but the dildo gag made her choke.

 She worked so she was in a position that she could run when the doors opened.

Now this wasn't very smart seeing as she had no use of her powers, was still bound from the waist up, was tightly gagged and blindfolded.

She groaned around the gag as the van stopped and she heard the man's door slam as he got out. She tensed, ready to run.

As soon as the door opened she leapt with a cry of triumph, granted that cry was recused to a high pitched moan by her gag but still.

The man rolled his eyes and caught her around the waist as she jumped, much to her disappointment.

"Bad girl, bad girls get punished," he said, tossing her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed.

He carried her inside and bent her over the table, getting in a position where she couldn't kick him.

He spanked her thirty times until she was a blubbering, sobbing mess.

"Now, I'm going to take you downstairs and your going to be a good girl or that little ass is going to get more than a spanking," he said firmly.

He tossed her back over his shoulder, dipping his fingers into her channel as if to ad to her humiliation as she sobbed around her gag.

Darcy, Jane and Raven looked up as their master opened the door.

While Raven's eyes widened at the sight of her friend, she pressed herself up against her cell door like Darcy and Jane, pleading for attention.

"I'll play with you in a few minutes sluts, you new friend needs to be punished for trying to escape," he said, jerking Starfire by the hair.

"Let the little princess be an example, if anyone try's to run, you will be spanked extensively along with whatever punishment I decide," He said, strapping Starfire down.

The girls watched as he lit about twenty candles hanging above Starfire's helpless body.

They had wondered what the candles were for and now was their chance to find out. 

Starfire whimpered and squealed with pain as hot wax began to drip on her breasts, stomach and pussy.

"Now, while Princess gets her punishment, I think I'll take care of you girls," he said, walking over to their cells.

 Jane mewled and whimpered as he unlocked her cage, let her got to the bathroom, fed her and brushed her hair before putting her in her outside bondage.

The girls outside bondage was what they wore outside their cells and it consisted of their normal arm binder, a butt plug, Toe heels chained together, their collars, leashes and the gag of his choosing, this time, he chose a large bit gag for each of them and repeated the proses with each girl.

They whined and pleaded for attention just the way he liked.

"Good news sluts, I'm going to take you for a walk, you've been trained and I know good and well you need some outside time. I own all the land for a ten mile radius and there's a fence around the whole property, so there will be no running and you'll be staying in the play pen I built," he said firmly and they nodded like good girls.

Darcy groaned as the sunshine hit her face for the first time in weeks.  

"See, good girls get treats," master cooed, rubbing Jane's ass.

Jane moaned, pleading. He chuckled, pulling Her back so his clothed erection was pressed against her ass.

"Pmph Mafter," She whined around her bit gag.

"Do you think you deserve it? Do you really think you deserve to have master's cock buried in your sweet little pussy?" he smirked and she nodded, whining.

She yelped as he spanked her ass.

"Oh well, master decides when you get cock," he said and she whimpered, walking over to the 'play ground' he's made for them and he watched with a smirk as she sank down on the big rubber dildo sticking out of one of the tree stumps.

The other girls watched as she fucked herself on the toy. 

Master yanked Raven into his lap and pulled the plug out of her ass, making her whimper as he pulled out his cock and bent her over. 

Darcy whined enviously as Master took a fistful of Raven's hair and fucked her ass.

When master came in her ass, he replaced her plug, trapping his cum in her ass.

"Well look at that little Raven, just a few weeks ago you were trying to curse me to the deepest pits of hell and now here you are with my hot cum trapped in your ass," he laughed.

She whined and blushed.

He led them back inside where Starfire was sobbing around her gag.

"Has princess had enough punishment? What do you three think?" They thought a minute and nodded. Master chuckled.

"Oh well, I think it's time to break her in." he said, blowing out the candles as Star hiccupped and whimpered. He dragged her up, flecks of green candle wax falling off her body.

He bent her over the same table and tied her back down, landing a few slaps on her still glowing red ass.

"Come here Raven, I think it's only fitting that you fuck her first," he said.

Raven hesitated and whimpered.

"Bitch, get over here, now," he said, a warning in his voice as Starfire squirmed and tugged at her bonds.

Rave read the warning and hurried over, he fixed a strap on around her waist and watched as Raven fucked Starfire who moaned and finally gave into her bodies wants and came twice.

"Now Demon bitch I'm going to spank you for hesitating," he said and Raven squealed as he bent her over his knee and spanked her hard ten times.

Raven sniffled as he let her stand.

"That's it, good girl," he cooed, pinching her nipple.

He put Jane, Raven and Darcy back in their cells before putting a bright pink bed in the cell next to Raven and Binding Starfire in the same way as the other girls, arm binder, feet bound, gagged. 

The only difference was Starfire had the metal blindfold to keep her from using her eye lasers.

"Goodnight whores," he said and three of them moaned what sounded like a trained goodnight.


	9. Bat-Bitch and Pussy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl and Cat woman find themselves in a rather tight situation.

Barbra Gordian was a strong female, bat girl, daughter of a commissioner, and the man was hot on her tail, just imagining how hot the red haired bitch would look stripped and bound with his cock buried inside her.

He was watching as Cat woman herself teased and taunted Batgirl who she's tied up. 

Two bitches one stop," he thought with a grin as he watched Batgirl try to squirm free but Cat woman was good at tying knots.

He chuckled, ready. Cat woman yelped as he suddenly pinned her against the wall, pressing a chloroform soaked cloth to her mouth and nose.

"Mmph!" she cried out, struggling. Her struggles slowly died as she blacked out.

He chuckled, laying her on the ground.

Batgirl was giving him a grateful look.

"Don't give me that, look, I never said I was helping you," he chuckled and she squealed as he pressed the wet cloth to her mouth as well.

As her struggles weakened he chuckled, reaching down to stroke and rub her pussy.

"Pretty red headed slut, gonna have master's cock so deep in every singled one of your fuck holes," he chuckled, carrying Cat woman and batgirl to his newly acquired truck and trailer, tossing hem inside and getting in, closing the doors.

He chuckled and decided to start by getting them both naked.

He took his knife and removed Their uniforms, and masks, looking at the unconscious beauties, wondering how to bind them.

He pulled cat woman to him, starting by getting a nice big gag She moaned softly as he buckled in around her head and he crossed her arms behind her back and smirked as he saw the duct tape. 

Soon enough he had cat woman almost completely mummified in tape, except for her tits, ass and pretty pussy.

"Mmmph," She moaned as she started to wake. 

She screamed as she realized her situation.

"Hello there pretty kitty, look at that pretty little pussy," he cooed, rubbing her pussy and stroking her clit. 

Selena whimpered and whined trying to squirm away from her captor.

"We've got an hour or so before Bat bitch wakes up so here's what's going to happen, I'm going to fuck your tight little ass, then I'm going to tie up bat bitch and take you home to meet your new sisters. My pretty little cunt," he chuckled as she glared and cussed him out behind her gag.

He chuckled and bent her over so her ass was up in the air and she squealed as he rubbed cold lube on her tight back entrance.

She whimpered as he took a handful of her black hair and pressed her face into the floor of the van as he started pushing his cock in.

Selena whimpered and whined but moaned when his hand stroked her pussy.

"Oh, your gonna be a good girl aren't you? Good girls get treats, like master's cock, and bad girls get punished," he chuckled, fingering her pussy as he thrust into her ass.

Now Selena didn't know exactly what was going on but she was smart, she knew that if she behaved she could bid her time.

She whimpered and wiggled back, wanting more.

"Needy little kitten, aren't you?" He chuckled and Selena groaned loudly as she came. 

The man groaned and emptied his load in her ass.

"Stay up in that position or I'll spank you," he warned as he walked over to the crate and pulled out a nice big butt plug with a fluffy black cat tail on it.

Selena whined as he set the plug in her ass, trapping his cum inside. He lifted her mummified form and carried her to the corner where he strapped her wriggling form to a bed.

He then went over to batgirl and untied her from Cat woman's bondage before trussing her up with leather straps, a butt plug, dildo and chastity belt before stuffing her mouth with her own underwear and sealing them in with a huge ball gag that barely fit in her mouth. 

"Now, I'm gonna go pick up a few more super sluts to join you,  and we're gonna go on a little road trip, out of country of course where slavery is perfectly legal," he chuckled and Selena's eyes widened as she realized what he wanted them for.

"Mmm," Bat girl whined and squirmed in his arms as she woke.

He carried her over to the bar hanging about halfway from the ceiling and he tied her so she was hanging form it upside down by her knees.

"Might as well get comfy red, it's gonna be a long trip," he chuckled, massaging her breast, much to her displeasure.

* * *

Raven whined in her cell, rubbing her pussy against the bed, trying to get friction on her clit.

She'd been a bad girl and master wouldn't let her cum and she had to hold his cum in her ass.

Darcy, Jane, and Starfire all whimpered and moaned as well, everyone was being punished.

"Sluts, I'm home," they heard and they whimpered.

"Oh no, no cock for any of you, your being punished," he said as he got Darcy out of her cage.

"We're going on a road trip sluts," he chuckled.  He took Darcy out to the truck, hanging her up next to an alarms and scared bat girl.

Darcy moaned and whined but not for the same reasons as Barbra, Barbra was frightened where Darcy was aroused and just wanted her master to fuck her.

He went next for Raven, hanging her from the ceiling as well, deciding it would be fitting to hang them all as though it were a meat locker.

Darcy, Barbra and Starfire were hung upside down, their hair pooling on the floor as the man placed vibrators on their clits and turned them on low.

Barbra whined in discomfort while Starfire and Darcy whined in relief at the stimulation and came, cum dripping down their bodies as they hung upside down in a sort of torture.

He hung Jane from her wrists, her tiptoes barely touching the floor of the trailer as he rubbed her pussy, he tied Selena to Darcy, a double ended dildo in their cunts so every time one moved the dildo would fuck the other.

And lastly Raven. He tied her in a hogtie and strung her from the ceiling a moaning and squirming mess.

He chuckled and closed the door, getting in the drivers eat and getting ready to pick up the rest of his whores.

 

* * *

 


	10. Black Widdow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets caught in the spider web.

After an hour or so, the man stopped the truck and opened the back.

He tied Starfire, Darcy and Barbra so that all the blood would run back down from their heads, making them whimper.

"Shh, that's it, good whores he chuckled, pulling his cock out of it's confines and pulling a distressed Barbra against him.

"Been fantasizing about this the whole drive Red, having my cock filling your little cunt to the brim, I bet my cock's bigger than Grayson's he chuckled, forcing her to spread her legs as he shoved his cock up inside her dripping cunt and making her moaned and squirm on it as he pinched and rolled her nipples,

"Such pretty breasts," he chuckled, smacking one and making her squeal through her gag as he fucked her mercilessly.

"Mppph," Barbra moaned, tears of humiliation spilling down her cheeks as his hand tangled in her hair, yanking her head back.

She looked over to see Raven and Selena rolling their hips, trying to fuck each other on the double ended dildo.

She screamed as she came hard, the change causing him to burry his seed deep in her pussy.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet red," he chuckled and tied her feet so she was hanging my her wrists and ankles.

"I'll be back later sluts, he chuckled and they whined and squirmed in their bonds.

* * *

He chuckled when he saw her.

Natasha Romanoff, this one would be hard to get a hold on and fun to break.

She was sitting at a bar, drinking something. 

Vodka by the looks of it, and it appeared she's had quite a bit of the bottle.

"Another bottle for the lady, on me," he said as he came up to the bar, tossing some bills onto the table and when Natalia wasn't looking he plopped a little clear pill in her glass.

"Your Natasha Romanoff," he said.

"Jeez, I had no clue. Thanks for the vodka but not interested," she said dryly. He chuckled, knowing his cock would soon be the only thing she thought about. She downed her drink and swayed on her seat, quickly becoming dizzy

. As the bar keeper was the only one left in the bar besides the two of them, he pulled out a gun and shot the bar keeper in the head, catching Natasha as she fell.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded, voice slurring.

"Just a little drug to make you more docile while I get you tied up nice and tight," he chuckled, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her out to the truck.

When he opened the doors, Darcy and Jane's eyes widened at seeing their friend so easily defeated.

Natasha moaned, humiliated but didn't have the strength to resist as he stripped her and tossed her to the floor as the other part of the drug kicked in and she started to get incredibly horny, like she needed a cock buried in her pussy  _now._

"This must kill you Natasha, to be reduced from a strong hero to sniveling whore in a matter of minutes," he said amused.

"What was it Loki called you? Mewling Quim? I think that's pretty accurate," he said, spanking her ass, pleased with the reaction he got as she squirted out a pool of arousal.

I got something special just for you Natasha, courtesy of Hydra," he chuckled and pulled out a two liter bottle of a black slime. 

Natasha whimpered as he opened the bottle and poured it out on the floor.

"I think I'll be getting some of this for these other whores to, it's just to good to pass up on," he chuckled as the ooze seemed to instinctively seek out Natasha It started with her feet, trapping her in the slime as though it were a tight leather suit, binding her all the way up her legs, then pinning her arms to her side.

It traveled all the way up her body, becoming tighter and tighter across her chest until the slime broke off into two tentacles that circled her breasts and smaller slime tentacles circled her nipples, tightening on them and squeezing them teasingly.

"A-Ah,' she moaned as the slime traveled up her neck and filled her mouth before becoming hard, creating the  best gag in the world, it made her cheeks bulge and filled her mouth better than any ball gag or cock could, making her jaw strain.

He chuckled and she cried out as suddenly the slime formed another tentacle that forced itself in her ass, filling it as much as it could just like with her mouth.

"After it's got your ass nice and full where do you think it's going next Natasha?" he mocked her and she cried out as the slime slipped up inside her pussy, forming a dildo that rivaled Captain America himself.

"Now, that slime is in a few minutes is going to set and harden, and then it's going to start fucking your ass, your cunt and your throat while these here tease your pretty little nipples, best get comfy, it's still a long trip," He said.

"after I've collected all my sluts I'm going to package you into crates and fly you all off to my private Island where no one can stop me from fucking you all day long and you can never escape. And I'll let all my best men fuck you and breed you, and if you please me I'll let you have my cock, and if your really good I'll let you make another little bitch for me to sell when she's old enough," he chuckled, knowing full well that Natasha couldn't have children. But the others could, and they al shared terrified glances at his words.

There it was, the terror. After a while it almost wears off as they think the worst is over but he'll just keep it up.


	11. Zatana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy day, Zatana finally makes some time for her, some alone time, or in our case some not so alone time.

 He watched as the smile fucked his whores over and over.

Darcy was first, passing out and falling to the truck floor as the slime released her and creeped back to it's bottle.

He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her to the back of the truck where he's loaded a lot of tiny stele cages.

He tied her ankles and arms her before he sat up the gag on the cage, these cades were specially made for his whores.

There was a five inch dildo sticking into arch one with straps on it that would not only keep them silent but help to keep them still.

Darcy moaned as the rubber cock filled her mouth.

He strapped her in and locked her inside the cage before repeating the proses with each slut. 

Now the time came when her was going to get someone else.

He chuckled and patted Raven's ass as he locked her barely conscious form inside the cage and stacked the cages along the wall.

He locked them inside the truck and walked a few blocks down the road to a very nice apartment building.

His resource told him that Zatana would be a little late getting home and he intended to be there to welcome her home.

He had a copy of her key in his pocket and he slipped into her apartment wordlessly.

Locking the door back behind him he unpacked his bag, a dildo gag, an arm binder, straps for her legs, a vibrator and a dildo.

Now all he needs to do is wait. 

He chuckled and tucked himself into her bedroom closet.

As soon as he heard the door open, he smirked and silently poured a few drops of a clear liquid on a cloth and when she had her back to him, he snatched her, holding her still and pressing the cloth to her mouth and nose.

"Mmph!" she tried to scream and thrash, her hat falling to the ground.

"Can't utter any spells can you sweetie?" he chuckled as she began to weaken.

He smirked and groped her breast as she went limp in his hold.

He laid her on the bed, taking the cloth smeared with her lipstick and stuffed it in his pocket before grabbing his bag.

To start with he stuffed the gag in her mouth to prevent any spells from passing her pretty mouth.

She whimpered, the drug beginning to wear off.

She woke to find her mouth stuffed with a cock shaped gag and this man had bound her arms and feet.

He was now stripping her.

"MMph!" she screamed, out raged as he ripped off her panties, rubbing her womanhood tauntingly.

Who was this man!? 

Who did he work for!?

"Such a pretty pussy you have cunt, it's gonna look so good filled with my cock," he chuckled and she moaned humiliated as he reinforced her bindings, groping her as he went.

"You'll be in your new home soon with the other cunts," he said, and she screamed again as he pulled out his cock, and bent her over the bed.

"Got a nice ass too," he snickered, spanking her hard. 

He pushed his cock in her pussy and she moaned, feeling the stretch.

"That's it cunt, deep down all you want is to have a nice big cock in your tiny cunt," he teased and he fucked her a couple times until the streets outside went dark.

Then he carried his now unconscious captive out to the truck.

He chuckled seeing the other whores whimpering and whining as he opened the door.

Zatana knew one thing, she was in some deep trouble.


	12. learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filler but still porn

The man smirked at his pretty little pets as they moaned and squirmed in their bindings, he'd been edging all of them for days now. 

They wanted to cum, and he was more than happy to oblige now that they'd been punished.

He went to Darcy first who was begging and pleading.

Darcy was such a good whore, the others should strive to be like Darcy. She climaxed just as soon as he touched her swollen Clit. 

"That's it science slut, go to sleep," he crooned, moving on to Jane.

Jane moaned and struggled just a bit more but, came as he pushed a dildo inside her.

He chuckled and moved on to Raven.

Raven's punishment was different, instead of being edged for days she'd been given non stop orgasms and she was a crying blubbering mess.

"Hush now demon slut," he soothed as he turned off the toys and pulled them out of her in order to clean her up.

She passed out and he tossed her over with Darcy and Jane before moving onto Zatana who had been shockingly easy to break after several dozen orgasms. 

"Mmmph!" Zatana tried to plead with her captor but he only laughed and dropped to his knees.

She squealed as he locked his lips on her soaked pussy.

"Oh magic slut you taste so good," he moaned, eating her out. 

* * *

She moaned, squirming against his face.

"That' a good girl," he chuckled as he licked her clean.

She soon was passed out as well, he put her with the other finished girls and moved over to Starfire who was squirming furiously trying to get friction on her sunset colored pussy.

He smirked and pushed three fingers up inside her, making her moan lewdly.

As he pumped them his thumb brushed over her clit until she came.

"Your next pussy cat," he smirked at Selena who was in a latex cat suit that left her breasts and cunt exposed to the open air. 

"Hmm," she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes as he pulled out a dildo to make her orgasm at last.

* * *

Once all of them were unconscious he drugged them and put them in their cells, after all, he still had a lot of whores to catch.

And today someone special was in his sights. 

Someone who craved noting more so than to be touched.

He knew getting close enough to rouge to administer the mutant cure would be a problem.

But once he had her oh he was going to have fun breaking that southern whore.

He wondered if she was red down there or if her pussy had a white streak to.

He smirked at the thought and Barbra moaned as he tightened her gag and forced her into her cage position.

"That's it bat pitch," he cooed, rubbing her pussy before locking her in her cage.

All of his pets were bound with arm binders, leather straps, nice big dildo gags and latex hoods to keep them nice and blindfolded.

"If you lot don't start behaving I'm going to invite some of your enemies to put their cocks in you, you are pathetic sluts and you belong to me now," he smirked as his pets panicked at the thought of that.

"Let Joker rape your pretty pink pussy, bat bitch, you want that?" he said, tugging on her hair.

She whimpered, submitting to the man as he rubbed her cunt and pulled her hair.

* * *

"Once we get to my Island I'll let whoever I want fuck you, the government doesn't care, I pay most of the government, so if I get a few criminals out of jail to do some... Volunteer work, no one's going to mind," he chuckled, smacking Natasha's pussy.

"Mmph!" She protested as he played with her clit.

"Be nice and quiet, red," he laughed, sliding a finger inside her tight back entrance.

"Gonna train your holes to be ready for me and anyone else all the time. That's all any of you super sluts are, a set of three holes to be fucked by whoever wants you my pretty pets," he chuckled.

"I'm showing you your place," he snickered as Natasha let out a high pitched wine, her pussy dripping with arousal.

"That's it, you crave to be filled with a cock," he laughed, finger fucking her ass as his free hand freed his cock that sprung up ever ready.

Against her will Natasha pressed her ass against the bars of her extremely cramped cage, wanting more.

You see, each cage had only enough room for each woman to kneel over her knees with her ass up.

And the man was all to happy to hill her up.

He pushed his cock through the bars and into her dripping cunt.

"Mmmm," Natasha moaned around her gag and started rocking back and forth on his cock as he fingered her asshole.

"Oh that's it red you're learning so well," he moaned. 

The other girls whimpered and squirmed, listening to him fuck Natasha.

For the first time in her life ever since the red room Natasha felt weak, powerless.

And God help her she was starting to like it... 


	13. Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always wanted to be touched, but not like this.

The man chuckled as he watched rouge beat up a rapist.

Oh the Irony.

He was going to ruin her.

Time to act.

"Miss! There was a little girl he was with she ran off," he called as he ran over, feigning worry.

"Can you show me where she went?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Of course, follow me," he said, leading her to an alley.

"The girl went in there,' he said.

"It's a dead end so she's probably hiding behind the dumpster," he said, brow furrowed as he fingered the mutant cure in his pocket.

As soon as her back was turned he uncapped it and jammed it into her neck.

"Oh! Hey, what you think your a doing!" she demanded. trying to use her powers on him.

"Mutant cure sweetie," He snickered, pushing her up against the wall.

"Let go of me!" she ordered.

"Oh sweetie I am going to ruin you," he chuckled.

Without her powers rouge was quite weak.

He clamped a hand to her mouth, holding her still as he got the second syringe and injected it into her neck at the same spot. 

She groaned and collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

He carried her to his van quickly, not wanting to be seen.

he had special plans for this one. 

Once the van doors were closed he quickly removed the southern beauty's clothes.

He groaned at the sight of her. A virgin. 

Never been touched... 

All this slut would ever know would be his cock wrapped in her tight little pussy.

He chuckled and retrieved something form his bag, coming out with a green and yellow latex suit that mocked Rouge's x costume.

He started wiggling her into the suit, strapping her arms to her sides in the style of a straight jacket.

There were little holes in the breasts of the suit to let her nipples through.

He chuckled and laced up the ballet boots, attaching a shoot chain, making it impossible for his newest prize to run away. 

There were also holes for her pussy and ass.

All in all the suit fit her like, well a glove. 

It was all skin tight, it restrained her, and it showed of her untouched curves.

It was beautiful Irony really.

The girl no man could touch, covered in latex, all ready for him to ruin.

All his other girls were already on the way to his private island where they would finish training to be perfect cock loving bimbos.

But this girl in front of hi would be so good.

So pure.

So easy to ruin... 

He would worry about filling her fuck holes in a little bit, right now he needed to finish getting her dressed before she woke up.

He gathered her thick auburn hair and white stripes into a tight pony tail and Got ready to put on her hood.

It was mostly just for looks, it's eyes and mouth were holes so that she could see what he was doing to her and the mouth was a hole that he could change out her gag if he chose.

He had to say, she looked sexy as fuck, her arms under her chest made her breasts look about twice as big.

He chuckled and chose a large ball gag with multiple buckles for her. 

He opened her mouth, popping the large green ball behind her teeth and tightening all the buckles as tight as he could.

Now for her other two fuck holes he had something  _very_ special. 

He pulled out a belt with multiple buckles that would hold a dildo and plug in her ass.

He first had to choose those of course.

He'd had them made special, green with yellow x's on them. And they were made to be huge.

He debated for a minute, take her now with the toy, and not go easy on her later, or leave her fuck holes empty for now and wait until she's awake and absolutely destroy her... 

He eventually decided just to put a vibrator on her clit, on high for now.

This was going to be so fun.


	14. Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note, sorry, I know how annoying it is.

Thank you so much to my devoted readers and I just wanted you guys to know, I just posted my rouge chapter and I have some major Ideas on what I want to do for the next chapter, but I would very much like to hear what you, my readers would like to happen, if there's someone you would like to see our man capture and torture, I've also been thinking of branching out to certain male characters as well. So if there's someone you would like to see, even if their name isn't in the tags feel free to leave suggestions, and if you like tell me what you would like to happen to said characters. Let me know what you think lovelies! -Winter Witch signing off.


	15. The Winter soldior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man gets a little hydra friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the first inspiration for this I've had in a few weeks, hope you enjoy!

"And what's in this for me?" the man asked as rouge whimpered and squirmed in his lap, bound in her latex suit.

"Money isn't an issue, I assure you, the chance to breed the asset with some of these women is a priceless opportunity to hydra," Alexander Peirce smirked.

The man in black who stood behind Peirce watched Rouge squirm under his mask and goggles. 

His left arm was made up entirely of metal.

This man was James Buchanan Barnes.

The Winter soldier.

The asset.

A ghost.

"Hydra is willing to pay you good money for every child produced with one of your... Pets," Peirce said, trying not to smirk at Rouge as the man rubbed her clit.

"Look at that Rouge, bad girl, you've dripped all over my pants leg," the man scolded Rouge who whimpered fearfully.

"And we're willing to fund your excursions, making heroines vanish is quite the investment for hydra," Peirce added, eyeing the tearful Rouge. 

Both of her fuck holes were stuffed painfully full, her nipples were clamped, and her mouth was stuffed with a big green ball gag that kept her nice and quiet.

Her arms were bound in her suit in a way that mimicked a straightjacket that left her breasts falling free in all their glory.

Her pussy was bare but the suit that mocked her x uniform fit to her skin intimately as the man smacked her pussy as punishment.

"I can agree to that, but what shall we do to seal this deal?" the man asked eyeing rouge thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't object to your pet sucking my cock," Peirce smirked and Rouge fought not to gag around the ball in her mouth.

"Mr. Peirce you have a deal," the man smirked, removing rouge's gag.

"No biting, no funny business, you know what will happen to you if you do," he warned.

Rouge nodded fearfully, tears spilling as he forced her to her knees to crawl over to Alexander pierce.

Peirce didn't know what this man had done to break/tame such a fiery woman but he was finding it incredibly arousing.

"Go right ahead missy," he smirked, gesturing to the growing tent in his pants. 

Rouge looked to the man panicked as she tugged at her bindings.

"You still have a mouth whore," he scowled warningly.

Rouge looked confused a minute but then her eyes widened in horror.

"No, please no," she sobbed, voice hoarse.

The look in the man's eyes changed dark, angry, promising punishment later.

She sobbed humiliated as she fumbled with his zipper with her teeth.

Eventually she managed to free his engorged cock from his underwear and dress pants.

She closed her eyes, humiliated as she took the head of his cock in her mouth uncertainly, sucking.

"Ohh, that's it," Peirce moaned, tangling his hand in her hair.

The asset watched her eyes betraying nothing, but the tent in his pants was another story.

The man chuckled, teasing rouge's clit with a vibrating wand.

That made her moan around Peirce's cock as he forced her to take more of him until her lips were on his balls and she was gagging and struggling to breath.

"When you cum you can breathe," the man taunted her.

She chocked on Peirce's cock, trying to pull away but Peirce's hand held her there and she screamed brokenly around his cock as she came hard.

Peirce yanked her off his cock, squirting her with white hot cum, tears dripping down her face, mingling with the white sticky substance.

She gasped for breath, sobbing.

"What do you say whore?" the man demanded.

"T-Thank you for your cum sir," she sobbed humiliated more still. 

Peirce chuckled.

"This is a great operation you've got going her, truly inspired," Peirce chuckled dryly, tucking his now flaccid cock back into his pants.

"Much obliged," the man smirked, signing the contract Peirce had put in front of him.

"Just to clarify, you will receive funding for any future heroines you need to procure, you  will receive twenty thousand dollars for each child conceived by the asset, and you will have the discretion oh hydra, I believe this to be the start of a long friendship," Peirce smirked.

"Agreed on this end," the man chuckled.

"The asset's handler Brock Rumlow will remain with him on the premises of your island for the time of two months, that is how long you have to impregnate as many of your pets as you can, the asset will be at your disposal to  help train, acquire and watch your pets, as will Rumlow, you have my best wishes," Peirce said as another man, younger than Pierce but much better looking stepped into the room.

"The name's Brock," he smirked, eyeing Rouge who was struggling with her bindings and still dripping with Peirce's cum.

"For the sake of paranoia I won't tell you my name, you may refer to me as sir, and feel free to touch," he said, pushing rouge forward to Brock.

"Don't mind if I do," Brock chuckled and tugged at her nipple clamps as Peirce made his exit.

They were on the island, sunny skies, white sand beaches, a beach house, and a cabin where all of the man's sluts were bound and gagged, being edged.

Rouge squealed as Brock took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on the tight clamp.

"Now if you two will follow me, come on now Rouge let's get you cleaned up, as punishment for protesting against sucking Mr. Peirce's cock no dinner tonight," the man scolded, gesturing for the two men to follow him as he took rouge by the arm and pulled her across the beach to the cabin.

The moans and whimpers were audible before he ever opened the doors but the sight that awaited the two men was enough for both of their eyes to widen.

The man stuffed rouge's ball gag back in her mouth as the men looked around.

All of the man's sluts were tied to cots spread eagle, Gagged, blindfolded, all their holes filled, nipples clamped and vibrators torturing their swollen clits.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Brock chortled.


	16. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter soldier and Brock Rumlow get started...

"Go ahead, pick one and get started, I want to watch this," the man chuckled, watching as agent Rumlow and the soldier scanned the room.

Brock walked up and down the row of beds, his eyes landing on a short but busty brown haired girl who wasn't fighting back but rather seemed to be enjoying her torture.

"Ah yes, Darcy's a good little whore," the man chuckled, getting the key to unlock her shackles. 

"If you want to take your soldier in the other room to get ready I'll bring her in after I get her prepped," he chuckled as agent Rumlow led the assest into the other room like he'd instructed.

"Come on Science slut," he chuckled, removing her toys and clamps before her un -blindfolded her and stood her up.

"Mmph," she whined and moaned in complaint.

"Hush now, I'm not going to fuck you, someone else is and your gonna like it or else," he threatened with a swat to her red, swollen pussy.

"Mmph!" she squealed as he bound her hands tightly with a couple leather straps and he put in her bright red ball gag before leading her into the other room where the other two men were.

Brock was leaning on the wall and the soldier was sitting where he'd been told to, his cock out and erect.

Darcy moaned at the sight of his length, her arousal dripping from her legs.

"That's it, good girl," the man chuckled, pushing her forward, towards the asset who stood, eyeing her and turned her around, forcing her to bend over.

She squealed a little at the shock but moaned wantonly as he traced her cunt with the head of his cock, his metal hand tangled in her hair to keep her in position.

"Mmm," Darcy moaned lewdly as the asset rammed his cock up into her, and continued to do so.

She moaned with each thrust and screamed around her gag when he his a spot that had her seeing stars.

Brock was palming his cock in his pants, watching the asset fuck Darcy hard.  

The soldier's flesh hand came around Darcy's waist, rubbing her swollen clit and making her moan even louder.

The man went back into the other room an moment and came back with Natasha and Starfire, both a moaning mess. He shoved Starfire over to Brock who caught the pink haired beauty with ease.

Now Starfire, had a smaller stature despite being over eighteen and a celestial princess and Brock just knew her tight little pussy would be so tight on his huge cock.

He chuckled, holding the squirming princess tight as the man fucked Natasha and the soldier fucked Darcy. He backed Starfire against the wall, holding her up by her legs and he shoved his huge cock up inside her.

Her tiny pussy could barely take half of him and she screamed in pleasure and pain as he pincher her nipples and began thrusting, she moaned and mumbled around her ball gag.

The silver metallic collar around her neck had a blinking green light and he knew the collar kept her powers in check. 

Darcy screamed as she came hard on the soldier's cock.

He only grunted and started thrusting faster, harder until her buried his seed in her tight pussy.  She moaned and fell to her knees, cheek pressed against the concrete as she rode out her orgasm.

Natasha grunted with each thrust as she was in the man's lap, him forcing her to move up and down on his engorged cock.

Brock was still fucking Starfire, so the asset jerked Darcy up by her hair, making her whimper with pain and her fucked her again, once more filling her cunt with his seed, therefore creating a bigger chance of her bearing the offspring that Hydra so badly wanted.

After all was done and away, the pets cleaned up, all of them fed and watered, the asset was put in his restraints and the man and agent Rumlow went inside the beach house for dinner.

"With all this funding it opens up a whole lot of doors, I hope your ready, cause tomorrow we're going after quite a few sluts, and they'll be rather hard to handle," the man warned.

Brock chuckled.

"Bring it on." 


	17. Mystique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven get's what's cuming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one day! I am on a roll!

The man smirked, agent Rumlow and the asset were in the back of the van and he was driving to a little dinner on the west side of nowhere where.

Mystique had been spotted that morning.

They'd flown in from the island the night before just after he'd gotten the alert, he'd been tracking her for months after all.

Oh he couldn't wait to break her.

He knew that Mystique was going to try and seduce him for a mission but he was as always a step ahead. 

Once she was restrained her power would be no problem to control.

He knew she was hiding behind a pretty blonde haired blue eyed mask, but honestly he thought her blue skin and red hair was much sexier.

Would be so sexy tied up and gagged.

He pulled into the hotel where the pretty 'blonde' Mystique was staying. He opened the back of the van.

"Agent Rumlow if you would please take care of the security cameras and we'll go in," he smirked.

Brock chuckled and messed with a few buttons on a remote.

"Security's down, let's go," he said, waving for the soldier to follow him. 

They used the scrambler to unlock Raven's hotel room. they silently scanned the suite.

She was asleep on the bed.

The man motioned for them to be silent as he opened up the bag of things to keep the mutant beauty restrained.

'On my signal,' he mouthed, Brock knew he was to restrain her legs and bind them and the asset knew to restrain her hands and arms.

"Get off of m-Mmph!" Raven howled as the man pinned her down, stuffing a big black dildo gag in her mouth. 

Brock tightened several leather straps on her legs as the asset laced her up in a tight leather arm binder.

Before Raven could ever do anything she was fully restrained and helpless.

"Hurry and get her out to the van before security comes back up, we'll worry about getting her stuffed up once we have her on the horse," the man smirked, looking at her wickedly, cupping her soft blue breasts.

She glared and kicked, screaming her protests around her gag as the soldier tossed her over his metal shoulder, his fingers dipping into her slit and pussy  as he carried her.

She was already wet by the time they got her in the van ad her eyes widened at the contraption that was waiting. 

Brock helped fastening the harness over her chest and they suspended her from the ceiling of the van before easing her onto the horse, undoing her legs and quickly chaining her to the horse before she could fight back.

 She moaned as Brock turned on the vibrator.

"Feel free to play with her on the way," the man laughed as he started the van.

* * *

Once they reached the bunker, they took Raven off the horse, the man chuckled when he saw her swollen purplish blue pussy.

"Let's get her packed up and shipped to the island," he chuckled, bending her over a table, pressing his cock against her puckered ass hole.

"Mmmm," Raven growled.

He moaned as he pressed himself into her.

"Oh God she's tight," he moaned, thrusting in and out of her, reaching around to grasp her perky blue tits. Raven whimpered, her pussy dripping.

"Look, she likes it," Brock laughed, smacking her pussy.

"Mmph," she protested weakly.

"A few weeks of edging and you won't be protesting when I give you my cock," the man growled, landing a firm blow to her ass as he fucked her.

"Powerful women secretly love being dominated," he chuckled. 

"All they are is a set of three holes to fuck," He grunted as he came hard in her ass, pulling out.

He stuffed a plug in her ass, trapping his cum inside.

Agent Rumlow offered him a large red dildo as the asset readied a large wooden crate for Raven to be shipped in.

The man chuckled, stuffing the dildo up inside her little cunt.

He locked her up in a chastity belt, making sure that her bindings were all locked with pad locks, she was a tricky woman.

"Lights out Mystique," he laughed, laying her in the crate and nailing the lid on, leaving the mutant in darkness.


	18. All Filled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically filler, Remy comes after Rouge and get's more than he bargained for.

Raven moaned and squirmed as them man they called 'the asset' forced her to move up and down on his enormous cock.

He filled her up so good... 

She moaned lewdly as he pushed a metal finger up in her puckered back entrance.

He used it to make her move faster, clenching her pussy on his thick, veiny cock.

She was... She was going to...

"Mmphhh," She moaned as she came hard, again.

He kept going and tears spilled down her cheeks, he couldn't keep going, she was raw, it hurt her wit every thrust of his well endowed member.

"That's enough Soldier, pick another, Demon whore's likely already carrying your spawn," her owner said, taking her from him after he filled her with his cum.

Their owner had made a deal with hydra to let their super assassin impregnate them and take the offspring.

Another girl, with red hair and blue skin had arrived a few day's prior, she was tied to the cross, a vibrator torturing her pussy.

Starfire was on a frame that forced her to bend over while her ass and cunt were filled with dildos that were far to big for her as a vibrator teased her.

Barbra and Cat woman were tied together, double ended dildos in their holes making them fuck each other trying to get off.

Rouge was still in her latex suit, chained so that she had to sit on a sharp horse, an awfully sharp point to be forced to put all one's weight on.

The man, brock was fucking Jane's mouth as she was encased in the slime substance from a few weeks earlier, the slime fucking her ass and teasing her breasts and clit.

Our owner led me over to a bed, laying me down.

Raven whimpered around her gag as he laid her down, the soldier's cum still leaking from her red, raw pussy.

Her skin, from lack of her powers had lost it's grey tone and turned a deathly white.

Darcy was bound, gagged, blindfolded and suspended from the ceiling.

Natasha was encased in latex, sitting on a vibrating horse, her cum dripping down her legs.

Then an alarm began blaring.

"What the hell is that?" Brock demanded.

"Secure the girls and come with me, there's an intruder," Our owner growled. 

She whimpered, was someone here to save them?

She was chained down, and pumped full of drugs that made her so sleepy... 

* * *

Remy growled as he stepped onto the beach. 

His Rouge was here, and he wasn't leaving without her.

He didn't know what was happening on this island, all he could hope was it wasn't anything like Stryker's island.

He was worried for his queen.

His Anna Marie.

He looked around, finding a house and a cabin. 

He went in the house first, not finding anything before he went walked over to the cabin. 

He had just put his hand on the door knob when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

He reached up and pulled the dart out of his neck.

He growled and blinked as dark spots danced in his vision.

"Merde," he grumbled as his knees gave out and he fell.

* * *

Remy groaned as he woke up. There were three men standing in front of him. One of them he recognized as Agent Rumlow from Shield.

Another he recognized as the winter soldier.

He didn't know the third.

"Remy Lebeau, con artist, mutant, womanizer and thief," the man said.

"You seem to have my at a disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours," Remy drawled, tugging at the chains that held his hands and feet.

"That's the point, and don't bother trying to charge those chains, that collar around your neck stops your powers completely," the man smirked, pleased with himself.

Remy scowled at the man, displeased with the situation.

"I assume you came to my island searching for your lovely Rouge," the man smirked.

"What the Tu lui as fait quoi?!" Remy demanded angrily.

"Oh calm down, I just made her into what she was always meant to be," the man chuckled, motioning for the soldier to go get something.

"Je jure devant Dieu que si tu lui fais du mal, je te déchire le member!" Remy ranted in French, beyond pissed as he struggled to free himself.

"Oh she's fine, physically, for the most part," the man smirked wickedly as the soldier led Rouge in, bound in her latex suit, a big green ball gag in her mouth and she was blindfolded.

"I just turned her into the whore she is," the man smirked evilly, forcing rouge to her knees. 

Remy stared at her wide eyes, shaking with anger as Rouge whimpered and squirmed in her bindings.

"I'll kill you," Remy growled, eyes glowing, but the collar prevented him from using his powers.

"Rouge, pet, why don't you help our guest relax a bit?" the man chuckled and Rouge moaned fearfully as he took the gag out of her mouth.

"You know what to do darling," he chuckled and rouge wiggled over to Remy.

He watched, both confused and horrified at what they had reduced her to.

She used her mouth so get his pants and underwear down, freeing his flaccid cock.

Was she going to suck him of? 

She couldn't touch him, right?

She moaned and his eyes widened as she took his cock in her mouth, sucking and stimulating him until he hardened, filling her soft warm mouth.

"A-Ah, oh Merde Cherie," he groaned, squirming as she started bobbing her head. 

How he had fantasized this moment.

He hated himself for enjoying it, it wasn't her choice.

He groaned loudly as he came, she swallowed every drop.

"Thank you for your cum," she said, no emotion in her voice, she was still blindfolded.

"Take her back," the man said.

The soldier forced her to stand and pulled her out.

"You see I can't exactly let you go now can I, so you put me in a bit of a spot, I'd  rather not kill you, so I've added you on to create my own benefit, you see I have a deal with hydra, for every child created by the soldier with one of my pets, I get paid, I guess you'll just have to be my first male pet," the man chuckled, injecting a thick light blue liquid into  Remy's neck.

Remy groaned, his eyes glazing over pale blue and his cock becoming erect once more.

"This should be interesting," Brock chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu lui as fait quoi? - Hell did you do to her?  
> Je jure devant Dieu que si tu lui fais du mal, je te déchire le member-I swear to god if you hurt her I will tear you limb from limb


	19. Lois Lane

Lois Lane was no stranger to being kidnaped. 

She was super man's girlfriend after all.

And that made her a huge target, and she was usually okay with that.

But right not her boyfriend was off world, in another galaxy actually, and she was being held captive by Lex Luthor.

And she was not okay with that.

She was wearing a black lingerie set and she was tightly bound to a chair.

A vibrator nestled between her legs was keeping her more than occupied in the dark room.

It was programmed to taker all the way to the edge of coming and then shut off, refusing her release.

She whimpered and moaned, frustrated as it shut off again.

THe door opened and light flooded the room.

"Mmph!" she cried out, finally someone here to save her!

"Sorry sweet cheeks, I'm not here to rescue you, I'm just here to take your sweet little ass somewhere else," the man smirked and she groaned. 

He untied her, but the other man standing in the doorway had a gun, she decided not to run.

"You resist and my friend over there will knock you out," he threatened and she nodded.

He laced her arms up in a leather arm binder. Lois had learned long ago, better to be awake and know what was happening to you than unconscious and not have a clue who was touching you.

She yelped and squirmed as the man's hand slipped into her panties.

"Oi, soldier, get over here and help me, I want to play with her before we take her back," the man laughed and the metal armed man came over, fondling her breasts through her bra.

"Mmm," she protested halfheartedly as the first man cupped her ass, squeezing and massaging. 

She had a big ball gag in her mouth so she couldn't exactly protest as the man with the metal arm dropped to his knees and hooked her panties off.

Call her crazy but after being tormented with that vibrator, she wanted nothing more in that moment for the man to burry his face in her thighs and eat her pussy like he was starving.

She was a submissive anyways, Clark was a bit of a dominator in bed, meaning she was very, very aroused as these men toyed with her.

She knew she shouldn't like this and it made her feel guilty.

Because oh dear the men looked like they'd been carved by gods.

"Looks to me like she wants you soldier, you know better than to keep a girl waiting," the man massaging her breasts said with a laugh.

The soldier grunted before digging his fingers into her thighs and burying his face in her soaking pussy.

Lois moaned lewdly, wrapping her legs around her captor as if to pull him in closer. 

If this was captivity then count her in.

The first man laughed, fascinated by her reaction.

"Have they been edging your poor pretty pussy?" he teased, more holding her up than holding her still. 

She squealed as the soldier pressed two cold metal finger up in her dripping pussy as he sucked and stimulated her with his mouth and tounge.

And damn he was good at it.

The one holding her up discarded her bra, pinching and rolling her sensitive nipples.

"Mmmph!" she screamed, needing to cum.

"Make her orgasm soldier, we can fill her with cum later," the man chuckled and she moaned, going limp as the soldier finally drove her over the edge.

They carried the barely conscious Lois outside, and to a van. 

The soldiers metal fingers dipped into her pussy as he carried her.

"This will make a great story, won't it Ms. Lane?" the man mocked, closing the door to the van.

Lois whimpered and moaned as he grabbed a bag.

"Get her ass up in the air and get that tight little back hole opened up enough for me to stuff a plug in her while we wait on agent Rumlow," the man ordered the soldier who maneuvered lois so her ass and cunt were up in the air, presented to anyone who looked, her face pressed into the floor of the van.

She heard him pop the cap on a bottle of lube, a cold metal finger was pushed up her ass as he stretched out the tight mussel.

She whimpered and squirmed at the initial pain.

The man pushed a large red bulb into her ass.

She squirmed, her body trying to reject the intruder.

"Doesn't she have a great ass?" the man laughed, landing a firm blow to her ass and her thigh and cheek jiggled, stinging red.

The filled her her pussy with a matching dildo and locked a chastity belt on her, keeping all her holes filled up, and locked up.

"Alright, I'm here," another man said, getting on the van.

"Shit, she is hot," he laughed.

"There will be time for you to play later, let's get going," the first man ordered, seeming be in charge.

Lois moaned, squirming at her intruders. 

It was going to be a long ride.


	20. Check in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

Lois was tied to a cross, legs spread and a vibrator torturing her clit mercilessly, her nipples clamped, her ass and pussy filled to the brim with rubber toys.

Mystique  was suspended from the ceiling, gagged with a large panel gag, blindfolded, her nipples clamped, a machine fucking her wildly in both her pussy and ass.

Remy was chained to the wall, his ass plugged, a cage on his cock, his nipples clamped and he was gagged with a big red ball gag.

Rouge was in a 2x2 cage, unable to turn or sit down as she was trapped in her latex suit, her holes filled to the brim as a vibrator teased her.

Zatana was seated on a vibrating horse, her feet chained. the was bound gagged and blindfolded, her perfect breasts bouncing as she whined and struggled.

Natasha was once more encased in black slime that was fucking her slowly, tortuously, throat, cunt and ass.

Barbra was strapped to a bed head phones on, repeating degrading names, he'd forced her to under go a breast surgery.

'To give her some proper tits' he said.

Selena was locked up tight in a pet crate, her ass filled with a plug that had a fluffy black cat tail, her rocking back and forth on a dildo.

Starfire was, like Natasha encased in the fucking slime.

Raven was bound with thick leather belts one of them strung up her slit and ass crack, a vibrator edging her wickedly.

Jane was on a bed next tp Barbra having also gone under the knife both now had size double D breasts, nipples pert.

Darcy was the only one not being used.

She was scrunched up unconscious in her cell, her stomach swollen with the Winter Soldier's child.

She was the first one the soldier had impregnated.

Oh don't get my wrong they still fucked her quite often but they didn't do anything extreme for risking harm to the fetus.

She whimpered and squirmed, bound, gagged, blindfolded, she wished now that she had fought back more when they were taken.

Her cunt dripped with arousal  and her breasts that were swollen and achy dripped with milk.

She was six months into her pregnancy.

And damn she needed something inside her pussy.

She perked up when she heard the door open, all of the other girls whimpered and moaned, pleading for attention.

Darcy heard someone open the door to her cell, she knew it was the soldier because when he pulled her out of the cell by the ankles one of the hands was cold.  

He carried her bridal style, careful of her swollen stomach.

She whimpered and squirmed in his arms, both scared and needy. 

The soldier locked her up onto a frame, keeping her legs spread and her arms out of the way, removing her gag and putting a straw to her mouth.

"Drink Красоты, there will not be another chance," he said roughly. She took the straw, drinking the water greedily.

The owner laughed softly and grabbed Darcy's plump ass.

"Good girl Darcy whore," he said, positioning the fucking machine with two dildos.

"We're gonna start pumping your breasts and saving that precious milk for your fetus to drink, now I've reduced you to little more than a dairy cow," the owner joked.

Darcy whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"That's it, good girl, open up your mouth," Brock said and As soon as she opened her mouth to accept her gag he shoved a tube down her throat.

"Shh, breath through your nose," he said, trying to help her adjust to the tube by holding her head still.

Once she got used to the tube and could breathe he strapped the tube so it couldn't come out of her mouth. It filled her mouth as an affective gag.

The soldier squeezed a similar tube up her ass.

"There, now you don't ever have to move from this spot until the brat comes out of your cunt," the owner said and Darcy sobbed.

He latched the pumps onto her nipples, turning them on.

Darcy moaned in slight pain at first but them moaned with relief when the pumps started working her nipples, gathering the milk.

The owner turned on the the fucking machine and she screamed as two big dildos pressed into her pussy.

"Look at that, big enough for two huge cocks, that bastard baby should slip right out," the owner laughed, smacking her ass as Brock turned on the last machine and the tube in her mouth started feeding her a continuous supply of food paste.

"Now Darcy whore whenever you got to shit you go right ahead, this tube will catch it and take it away," the owner instructed her and she nodded, the machine milking her breasts pumped even faster.

"Good news, the slim little pink haired whore is pregnant now," Brock said.

"That's good, my little money makers," the owner cooed and stroked Starfire's hair.

She whimpered, the green slime fucking her ass, cunt and throat mercilessly. She would bare a child now too.

"These kids better be worth it, this is going to ruin her figure," the owner said.

"They will be," Brock assured the owner.


	21. MJ and Gwen Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey's girls get caught in a... Sticky situation.

The owner rucked as he looked at the yellow crystal on his desk.

"And your certain that this yellow kryptonite will  _only_ drain their power, it won't harm them?" he asked the seller.

"I am, I bought it form Lex Luther himself," the man said. 

The owner nodded thoughtfully.

He would need these crystals if he was going to abduct power girl and super girl, the blonde bimbos.

Darcy was to pregnant now to be of use and they couldn't use Starfire as brutally as before now. 

They'd just confirmed Jane was pregnant.

He needed more. 

He wanted it all.

All those 'heroines' were was a set of three fuck holes, his for the taking.

He ordered agent Rumlow and the soldier to stay and keep the whores busty while he got a few more.

And Brock fully intended to take advantage.

Brock had had his eyes on Raven for weeks now but she was the owner's favorite. 

So while the owner was gone, he was going to use raven's holes as much as he wanted.

He chuckled at Raven, the demon spawn was locked in her tiny cell, bound, gagged and blindfolded. He took her out, and she whimpered as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Your owner's gone to get more whores, so I'm going to use you all week lovely," Brock laughed, binding raven in a tight leather arm binder.

He ring gagged her and removed her blindfold.

"Your gonna be good for me, right?" he mocked and she nodded obediently. 

He smirked and pinched her pert little nipples. 

She moaned, leaning into his touch.

Raven had let go of her consciousness weeks ago, let herself become a mindless whore.

"That' it good girl, now jump a little, I wanna see those tits bounce," Brock ordered.

Raven did as she was told without a hint of resistance. 

He chuckled, pinching and teasing her nipples into hardened little points.

"Now bend over, whore, your gonna take my cock in your tight little ass," Brock smirked, his cock already hard.

Raven turned away and bent over obediently, moaning as he pulled the large plug out of her ass. 

This was going to be so fun... 

* * *

Mary Jane was packing up her things at the lab when Gwen walked in.

MJ pointedly ignored the blonde girl in favor of packing her bag. 

Both girls were lovely and the owner had plans for these two. 

He smirked, watching the two interact without interacting.

He tossed a knock out grenade into the room, locking the two busty girls inside. 

He watched, waiting on the gas to clear so he could retrieve his two new bimbos. Both girls laid on the floor, completely unconscious.

He chuckled and threw one girl over each shoulder, carrying them out to the van.

MJ moaned softly, squirming as he sat them down.

"Let's get you two stripped and tied up before you wake up," he mumbled to himself, grabbing what he needed. He tied the two girls back to back, gagging and blindfolding them just as MJ woke.

"Mmmph!" she screamed, trying to squirm away from Gwen who she was bound to.

"Shh that's it red, we'll get your holes filled up," he mocked, easing one side of a double ended dildo up inside her pussy.

He pushed the other end up inside Gwen's cunt, making the blonde moan in her sleep.

He chuckled softly, putting Vibrators on the girl's clits.

There, that out to keep you tow busy until we got to your new home," he chuckled, clamping their nipples.

MJ squealed at the sudden pain and weight on her nipples.

Gwen woke up just then, her mouth and pussy stuffed with big dildos.

MJ whimpered, wherever they were going it was going to be a long ride... 

 


	22. Plot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm capable of plot, I promise.

All that the other girls could hear was Darcy screaming.

About an hour earlier she had gone into labor.

Starfire squirmed nervously. Her own stomach had just begun to swell and Raven wasn’t even showing yet.

The two new girls, Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy, were suspended from the ceiling.

Raven was locked in a small, glass cell, ever since they’d moved to the island their cells were much nicer, with a twin bed in each one, rather than the dog beds they had been given when first captured.

The soldier paced near the door. No one knew it, but the soldier had a plan.

He might not have been able to help these girls but no way in hell was he going to let Hydra corrupt an innocent baby.

His baby.

His eyes washed over Remy who was chained to the wall. Under his mask he smirked, his plan was finally coming together. He knew there was no way he could run. But Gambit?

Master thief and escape artist.

That man would be able to escape, all he needed was a little nudge.

The plane Gambit had come in was waiting on the beach. 

And the soldier knew that Remy Lebeau wouldn’t leave without what he came for, so he had plans to sneak rouge into the plane, along with the babe once it was born.

The baby would be safe with him. Even if that was the only baby he could save, he was going to do it.

He looked over at Starfire who was crying softly, listening to Darcy scream and knowing in a few months it would be her, being forced to bear and give up a child. 

He felt a pang of pity, he of all people knew what it was like to be forced to give up  _ everything. _

Suddenly Darcy’s screams stopped, and moments later the cry of a baby ripped through the air.

The soldier froze, walking into the other room where Darcy lay on the bed, panting, A nurse, and doctor, both of whom were employed by HYDRA, tended to the baby while giving the Man strict instructions on Darcy’s care for the recovery period.

“P-Please, let me hold her just once,” Darcy pleaded through her tears. 

“Nope, that’ll form an attachment, put her to sleep,” the Doctor ordered, handing the babe to the soldier. 

 The soldier himself was charged with delivering the babe to the nearest Hyra facility.

The part of him that was Bucky, was dying to look at his daughter and coo over her.

But the soldier reminded bucky that they had an agenda to stick to and forced him to keep his face neutral as he carried the baby out to the plane, making sure Remy saw him place a key very close to him.

This was  _ going  _ to work.

The soldier was very meticulous, even going as far as to turn away when he spotted Remy running to the plane, carrying Rouge.

He knew he would be punished for this. But he didn’t care, even if he could only save one baby, he was going to do it. His baby girl was going to have a life, a choice. He’d tucked a note into her blanket.

‘When found, give to Steven Grant Rogers, my name is Rebecca Darcy Barnes. I’m sorry Steve.’ That was it. 

There was no need to sign it, Steve would know who it was from.

One way or another. He closed his eyes and smiled softly under his mask as he heard the plane start and take off.

His little girl would be perfectly fine.

They could do whatever they wanted to him, and he would be okay, because that innocent baby would be alright.

He wiped the smile off his face. Time to face the music… 

 


End file.
